


When Do I Know?

by Zexra



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zexra/pseuds/Zexra





	When Do I Know?

'God he's so cute. Ugh, it should be illegal.'  
Isaac was watching Stiles in history class. Stiles was wiggling around, tapping his pencil, and blabbering about all of class. It was obvious he had a bad form of ADHD, but to Isaac it only made him like him more.  
  


-When you talk about random things,  
I sit and listen to each tone your voice sings.  
When you look me in the eye,  
I fill with fear and want to hide.  
When you lift my chin up,  
You reassure me you're the one.  
When you kiss my cold lips,  
I feel the fire rush from my finger tips.  
When you smile at me,  
It takes away all of my anxiety.-  
  


Isaac felt like a hopeless romantic. Always writing little poems for Stiles, always tripping over himself, watching his every move and not caring about his own. He couldn't help it when the boy he liked was the definition of perfect. All the moles he has, his cute little up-turned nose that reminded him of who's from who-ville, his short lanky body he towered over, the sarcasm he could never part from, and most importantly the way he made him feel. It was overwhelming sense of comfort, like he didn't have to fear being hurt anymore, that he didn't have to hide and look over his shoulder anymore, that he was finally free to be who he really was on the inside. Although he still didn't show it very often, but Stiles was the only one that could bring the real Isaac out. Sometimes when he looked at Stiles as he often does, admiring every trademark of beauty he had, he worried how ugly and disgusting he is in comparison. Stiles had caught well on to Isaac's self-conciousness and would always reassure him that he was the most handsome and amazing boy he could ever ask for. It melted every particle of Isaac's being, swooning in just a touch from his warm hands and those skinny long fingers he had.  
  
  
-When you cry,  
a little part of me dies inside.  
When you laugh,  
A bubble of hapiness fills me up and makes me high.  
When you say you like me,  
I pinch myself because i swear i'm still dreaming.  
When you're not around,  
I feel lost again but i remember i've been found.  
When you are just you,  
I know i love you.-  
  
Was this too soon? Those three words he has been dying to say, but it's those three words he fears might make him turn away.  
'I know i love him, i knew the first moment i kissed him.'  
Isaac felt stupid and pathetic that he already feels that way, it's only been 3 weeks since they started dating, but he still wondered if Stiles loved him too. He still knew that those feelings were true and he tried to brush it off that it was a werewolf thing.  
"Lahey! Care to join us?" Isaac looked up from his paper he's been writing the love note on and turned to his teacher, who looked very impatient and irritated, like always.  
"Uh yeah, sorry was just taking notes.."  
"Care to tell us what notes these are?"  
The teacher started walking over to his desk and Isaac panicked, Stiles can't know i wrote this, not yet, not with that last part. But before he could pick it up the teacher already had it in his hands, and decided to take it upon himself to read it to the rest of the class.  
'I'm so screwed' He could feel his face getting hot and probably blood red, so he buried it in the cross of him arms. The teacher read off the whole note with an evil smirked sprawled across his face, obviously enjoying how embarrassing this was for Isaac. Stiles back was turned and he was surprisingly paying undivided attention to something for once during class. His face, was as well, blushing but Isaac didn't see it. He didn't want to look up. He didn't want to face what he might do when he hears those words.  
"Well, if this was an English class, Isaac, i wouldn't be failing you." The whole class was smirking and giggling about the note, wondering who it was about. Isaac still didn't look up. he still couldn't handle it.  
'That was not the way i wanted him to find out'  
  
Class was over and it was the start of lunch time, Isaac had waited for every one else to leave the room before he did, and when he got out into the hall, there he was. Stiles; waiting for him. He almost turned away and started running, but a soft hand grabbed his left arm just as he was turning his body. when he looked back and actually saw Stiles face, the knot in his stomach gave a violent throb and made him squeak.  
Stiles was smiling from ear to ear; red was brushed over his entire face, and even when he was about speak it didn't disappear at all. He looked backed down at his shoes just before Stiles words came out, trying to hide in one way or another but Stiles wouldn't let him, and pulled his chin up so they were looking directly at one another.  
"I love you too, Isaac"  
He froze, a cold an intense wave spun through him and everything went silent.  
'Did he just...?' and before he could even collect himself from what he just heard, Stiles lips were pressed to his. The entire hall was filled with squirming and rushing students who had to have seen this just happen. What was everyone going to say? Isaac's body did for him what he thought he couldn't do, and kissed him back. Even pulled Stiles closer into him and held him tightly. That moment - this moment - was all that existed presently. He heard none of the other kids in the hall talking or moving. All he could hear was Stiles breathing, their lips meeting, and his heart beat probably about to burst. Which undoubtedly the others had to have heard or felt, but he couldn't pull away, all he could do was literally die in the most amazing moment he has ever felt happen.   
'Stiles Stilinski... loves me....?'  
~Our lips would kiss and not tell, Now our hands are held free from secrecy.~ They walked down the hall with their fingers locked, people were staring, some with awe faces and some with disgust. Regardless of their peers nothing could bring either of them down from this moment. Scott came running through the crowd toward them. "What's going on?!" He asked with worry before he noticed their hands. They both looked at each other still with a smile spread ear to ear. Scott looked utterly confused. "What..?" He looked down and noticed their hands. "Oh my god, finallly." He said with a sign of relief in the exhale he made while saying this. They sighed happily as well, glad Scott didn't mind their paring, but they did look in a way sort of shocked he seemed to have already known. "Dude, c'mon you guys, it was so obvious what was going on between you two. We all just kept silent and waited." Scott smiled and lead them to the rest of the group, who all noticed their hands much quicker than Scott did. Lydia was close with Aiden who gave them a sort of satisfied look as if she knew this was going to happen since day one. 'God damn her and her psychic powers' Isaac thought, also wondering if he could have just asked her if they would end up together like this. Every one greeted happily, hugging them and saying they are so happy about it. It all seemed so good to be true, but neither of them wanted to think of anything bad happening.   


 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
